


猫猫复仇记

by 196198



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/196198/pseuds/196198
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一只卷毛大白猫慵懒地瘫在沙发上，午后的温暖阳光照得他浑身暖洋洋的，一双赤红的猫眼盯着面前的手机屏幕，爪子在屏幕上不断点按，却因为猫爪不够灵活而屡屡误触。“爪子还是不够灵活啊。”白猫懒洋洋地抱怨着，而后猫身一扭化为一个白发青年，继续瘫在沙发上玩手机。

墙上的挂钟指向了五点半，随着一阵门响，一个身穿职业装的一脸疲劳的红发少女开门走了进来。累了一天的她看见茶几上堆着的吃完的泡面桶和沙发上的懒猫，顿时气得七窍生烟。

“给我交房租啊！你这懒猫!”红发少女一记粉拳狠狠地砸在了白猫头上。

挨了打的白猫立刻装出一副可怜样子向少女告饶，“啊！好痛!阿银我无家可归了嘛，小神乐你最好了，怎么能收阿银我的租金呢？”

神乐双手抱胸，面无表情地说，“没有租金就滚蛋阿鲁。”

银时眼装可怜失败，又变回猫型双爪合十继续求饶“喂喂!小神乐，你还是只不会化形的小兔子的时候咱们可就认识了啊！少说也有几百年了，不能这么绝情啊！”

“去工作啊!你这废柴大叔!本美少女都在朝九晚五辛苦工作啊!房租很贵的阿鲁!”

“阿银我不过沉睡了一百多年，人间居然就天翻地覆了，连供奉我的神社都没了……喂!小神乐你在干嘛!”银时辩解到一半就被神乐抓着后颈皮拎了起来。神乐完全无视了白猫的挣扎和求饶，打开窗户就把猫扔了出去。

被从十楼扔下去对于银时这种千年猫妖来说只能算是刺激点的游戏，他在半空中从容地调整好姿势，稳稳地落在地上。银时抬头望了望神乐的家“这孩子还真绝情啊……”他长叹一声，踏上了寻找工作的路途。

“这年头找工作真难啊……”银时叹息道，他已经几天没吃饭了，脚下软得像踩在棉花上，蓬松柔软的白毛也变成了纠结的灰毛。周边的神社早已满员，为了吃饭，银时甚至拉下脸去猫咖应聘，却因为不够精神，才干了一天就被辞退了。身上的铜钱也花不出去，无处安身的他几乎和流浪猫没什么两样了，作为神猫被人供奉了百年的他何曾受过这份委屈。

可屋漏偏逢连夜雨，天上又下起了瓢泼大雨，没一会就把他淋了个透心凉。万幸银时在一棵行道树上找到了一个树洞，他连忙钻进去，在树洞里等待雨停。好在夏雨来得快去得也快，不一会雨就停了。银时钻出树洞想继续找工作，可他刚探出半身便被卡在了洞口，无论他怎么挣扎都动弹不得。而且他现在饿得头晕眼花，别说用法力脱身了，就连大声求救都难。“难道阿银我一世英明，今天就要交代在这树洞里了吗？” 银时绝望地想。正当银时觉得自己要成为第一个以风干猫肉干的形式死去的妖怪时，一个黑发蓝眼的俊美青年出现在了树下。

“给你300块！快来救我啊！”银时喊道，可他的喊声在人的耳朵里只是无意义的喵喵叫而已。银时惊恐地发现，来人丝毫没有救他的意思，反而掏出手机对他录了个视频就走了。

“喂，别走啊！竟然对阿银见死不救！诅咒你断子绝孙啊！”银时看着那人远去的身影诅咒道，“混蛋，咒你方便面没料包，上厕所没纸，一辈子找不到女朋友！”银时喵里喵气地骂了好半天，却看见那人又带着一架梯子会到了树下。

“原来是去找梯子了吗？哼，算你有一点良心。”银时喵喵叫着，“快把阿银救下来，再献上一大碗热气腾腾的红蜜豆饭！”

那黑发青年被银时语气多变，像说话一样的叫声逗得大笑不止，他抓着银时的脖子，像拔萝卜一样把银时从树洞里拔了出来，粗糙的树皮刮掉了一大片猫毛，疼得银时惨叫连连。

黑发青年看着银时这副脏兮兮的可怜样，顿时心生怜爱，他把银时抱在怀里说，“我叫土方十四郎，以后就是你的主人了。”土方是一名消防员，一向喜欢各种小动物的他却因为工作忙，一直没有养宠物。云吸猫了很久的他终于成为了有猫人士，土方激动地想着，不禁又把怀里的白猫抱得更紧了些。

和欣喜若狂的土方恰恰相反，被当做普通猫咪对待的银时非常不爽。而听到“主人”两个字，银时更是暴跳如雷，“什么主人啊！阿银我可是一千岁的猫妖啊！一千岁诶！当你主人还差不多！臭小子，放开我！”可无论猫形态的银时怎么张牙舞爪地挣扎，都逃不出土方的怀抱，只能被当做普通的猫咪带回家。银时暗自下了决心，等恢复力量一定要找这家伙报仇。


	2. Chapter 2

身为源自沙漠的动物，大部分猫儿都不喜欢水，给猫洗澡更是一大难事，就连身为猫妖的银时也不例外。土方刚一到家就把银时抱进了浴缸，准备给这只脏得毛都打结了的大猫好好洗个澡。银时在浴缸里奋力挣扎想要逃出去，可猫爪在光滑的浴缸上一直打滑，头顶的花洒又不断喷出温水，让银时无处可逃。千年猫妖就这样败给了温水和肥皂。

好不容易洗完澡，银时感觉自己已经没了半条命。更可怕的是，土方一直不肯放过他，不是揉搓他洁白蓬松的毛，就是捏他粉红的肉垫，肚皮和小耳朵也没能逃脱土方的魔爪，就连他那对浑圆毛绒的猫蛋蛋也被土方把玩了一番。直到银时觉得自己要被撸秃了土方才把他放进那个用旧衣服做的猫窝里。历经了这一番屈辱至极的经历，银时的复仇之火更加旺盛了。“等阿银我恢复力量，一定要把这份屈辱加倍奉还！”银时恶狠狠地想。

要恢复力量首先要进食，可这在平日简单至极的事情却让银时感觉艰难无比。

“千万别客气，敞开吃吧！”土方豪爽地把一整瓶蛋黄酱挤在银时面前，看见这一大坨蛋黄酱，银时觉得自己整只猫都不好了。在土方期待的目光里，银时伸出舌头小心翼翼地舔了一口蛋黄酱，又酸又咸的味道瞬间传遍了他的口腔，银时浑身的毛都炸了起来，随后他便失去了意识。

当他再次醒来时，是在兽医院的病床上，爪子上还挂着点滴。恍惚间银时听到兽医在和土方交代些什么，“没事，只是饿坏了……”，”……不能乱喂猫”，“……绝育。” 听到绝育两个字，银时差点被自己的口水呛死。为了自己下半身的性福，一定要尽快报仇并且逃出土方家才行。银时躺在病床上，盘算起逃跑的路线。

当天晚上，银时便开始执行复仇计划，他在土方睡熟悄悄溜进厨房，准备大吃一顿恢复力量。奈何土方是个不会做饭的主，厨房干净得像雪洞一样，银时找了半天都没找到能吃的东西。又累又饿的银时把目光转向了那台对猫来说像坐小山一样的双开门大冰箱。“这小子不会做饭，冰箱里总该有东西吃吧？”银时心想。银时费尽全力才用猫爪拉开冰箱的门，映入他眼帘的却是满冰箱的蛋黄酱，目瞪口呆的他只觉得摊上这么一个“主人”喵生真的好难！


	3. Chapter 3

赤红的新月高悬在空中，撒下如有实质般的猩红月光。那鲜红的光芒好似烂熟的水果般多汁，仿佛用针一刺便能流出甘美的汁水。一个身着纯白狩衣的白发男子在月光下缓缓起舞，银白的长发和衣襟在空中飞旋，好似敦煌壁画上飞天披着的飘带一样，可这玄妙的舞步却散发出野性的魅力。土方的视线紧紧地钉在那白得像初冬的新雪一样的男人身上，这不休的舞步唤起了他的欲望，令他口干舌燥。那白发男人踏着猫儿般轻捷的步子向土方走来，赤红的眸子里闪烁着属于掠食者的光芒。

银时的双手在土方身上游移，精准地拂过各处性感带，土方颤抖着沉沦在这无上的欢愉里。银时霸道地吻上土方的薄唇，猫科动物粗糙的长舌剐蹭着土方敏感的上颚，具有催情效力的猫妖津液也不断被送进土方口中，在酥麻的快感间，土方的精气也不断流进银时的嘴里。“嗯，一如既往地甜美。”银时心想。力气也跟着精气一起被抽走了的土方瘫软在银时怀里，任由银时的手指揉捏着自己那两瓣挺翘的臀，活蛇似的手指灵活地钻进那山峰间的幽谷。

银时闪着寒光的犬齿轻轻剐蹭着会阴敏感的皮肤，粗糙长舌上的软刺勾着细嫩的肠肉直往外拽，可怕的快感伴着麻痒的感觉直冲土方天灵。这比往日更加强烈的快感如同台风过境，轻松地拗断了土方理智的大树。土方抓着银时柔软的卷发，结实的大腿紧夹着银时的脑袋，只觉得自己的魂儿都要被扯出去了。失去理智的他眼神涣散，半张着嘴呻吟着，来不及吞下的津液顺着嘴角流下，化作银色的溪流。

银时撤掉了幻象，捏着土方的下巴强迫他和自己对视，“好好看清楚夺走你初次的人是谁。”  
失神的土方只觉得自己被包裹在一团浓雾之中，看不清楚又听不真切，直到一个皮质项圈拍在了他脸上——那是他亲手给自家猫儿带上的。受过多年唯物主义教育的土方惊呆了，他实在是不能相信，猫竟然能变成人，而且还是和自己在梦中数次共赴巫山的男人。

银时用小指勾着那曾挂在他脖子上的项圈在空中转了几个圈，刻着“雪”的名牌拍打在项圈上，发出叮叮当当的响声。他眯着猩红的猫眼，带着堪称残忍的微笑把项圈变大套上了土方的脖子。银时用指尖一抹，名牌上的“雪”就变成了“银时”，“你男人的名字是银时，等下高潮时好好叫出来吧！” 话音未落，那根仿佛粗长锉刀似的肉棒就捅进了那个汁水淋漓的肉穴。

银时眯着双眼，紧致的肉穴令他十分受用，“不是还要阉了我吗？” 回答他的只有土方模糊的呜咽和收紧的肉穴。得了趣的银时加快了冲撞的节奏，嘴上也不忘羞辱土方，粗糙的猫舌带着热气，把银时喵生所知的下流话通通灌进了土方耳朵里。土方白净的皮肤上泛起了红霞，遮脸的手却被银时一把捉住，下巴也被紧紧捏住，羞耻的表情被银时尽收眼底。

“就这么喜欢羞耻play？真是个淫乱的抖M。”银时的话成了压垮土方的最后一根稻草，他终于颤抖着冲上了顶峰。一道白浊划过半空，落在了他光洁的胸膛上，银时拈起一点精液，抹在了土方上挑的眼角上。高潮的肉穴痉挛般吸吮着银时的肉棒，令他舒爽地长叹一声。银时掐着土方劲瘦的腰部，狼腰越挺越快，伴随着一声闷哼，白浊填满了肉穴。

银时欣赏着自己的复仇果实，土方浑身的红痕和溢出白浊的肉穴让他露出了满意的笑容。有些意犹未尽的银时抓住项圈把土方拽了起来，“就让你变成小猫体会一下我之前的屈辱吧。”，银时摩挲着土方的脸颊，心里已经开始想象变成小黑猫的土方瑟缩在浴缸里的样子了。可说时迟那时快，瘫倒在床上的土方挣扎着起身，一把捉住了银时命运的后颈皮。

土方钴蓝色的眸子闪烁着锐利的光芒，盯得银时险些乱了阵脚，“这……到底怎么回事，你最好解释清楚。”他的声音有些无力，却带着不容拒绝的强势。千年猫妖第一次在人类面前像只犯错的奶猫一样慌乱起来。

经过一晚上写作友好谈判，读作家庭暴力的充分沟通之后，银时揉着自己被家人夹疼的后颈皮和跪了半夜搓衣板的膝盖，摊在沙发上玩起了土方的旧手机。正当他愉快地刷着某弹幕视频网站时，一个视频映入了他的猫眼。视频里一只大白猫被卡在树洞里，急得喵喵直叫，而且播放量足有十多万。看着自己的黑历史被传上视频网站，银时惊得手机都掉到了地上。

“啊！不管谁都好，给你三百块告诉阿银这不是真的啊！”

“嗯，你火了。”


End file.
